


Jai and Auggie's Intoxicated Adventure

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut, drunken smut. If slash bothers you, don't read it. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it. Thought it'd be fun to come up with a reason for why Auggie and Jai snark at each other so much. Pre-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jai and Auggie's Intoxicated Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, drunken smut. If slash bothers you, don't read it. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it. Thought it'd be fun to come up with a reason for why Auggie and Jai snark at each other so much. Pre-series.

Character: Auggie Anderson, Jai Wilcox and OC girl  
Genre: Slash  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 1900  
Rating: NC17 - NSFW  
Notes: Smut, drunken smut. If slash bothers you, don't read it. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it. Thought it'd be fun to come up with a reason for why Auggie and Jai snark at each other so much. Pre-series.

“You did not!” the girl on my right said, gripping my arm and bouncing as she laughed. God, I loved it when they did that. My mind filled with images of her hair shifting over her shoulders where it brushed the tops of her breasts, which were also defying gravity while she giggled. Her t-shirt or blouse would be low cut, showing just a hint of the lace edge of her bra. That was purely by accident of course, since no one does that on purpose. In my head she was a brunette, and her top was red. She was also wearing jeans that clung to her curves, and were faded in all the right spots. The denim I was sure of. I’d let the back of my hand brush her thigh when she’s joined us. The colors I was making up since my companion for this drunken fest hadn’t had time to tell me what she looked like other than she was pretty.

On the other side of her, I could hear Jai laughing along. I’m a funny guy. I know how to tell a good story. Of course he can’t let me have the last word, so he starts telling some story about his time in London. If she only knew that’s where his daddy keeps him, to keep him out of the way. I’m sure Jai thinks he’s a secret weapon or something. God knows with Jai. I have to hand him this though. With a father like his he could have done two things, crawl into a corner and keep quiet, or try to be someone that mattered. Jai seems to have gone for the latter, which is good since it gives me someone to hang out with when he’s in DC.

 

“Think it’s time to get out of here,” I said when I got to the last dregs of my beer; I could feel the fuzziness hit. I was more than a little bit drunk, and it was a good thing I didn’t need to pee because I wasn’t sure I could get to the men’s room and back. I set my mug down a little bit too hard, and I could feel Jai and the girl’s eyes focus on me.

“Good thing you’re not driving, Auggie,” Jai said with bit of snark in his voice. I couldn’t tell if he was as drunk as I was. It wasn’t as if I could count how much of the pitcher of beer that he’d drunk. I know I had three mugs, and there might have been a fourth when we had a new pitcher.

“Nonsense,” I said as I leaned over to whisper in the girl’s ear. “If I was drunk could I do this?” Sadly neither of them got the joke. “Saracens haven’t either of you seen My Favorite Year? Hopefully you’re sober enough to drive, Jai, or should my date and I get a cab?”

“I thought she was going home with me,” he protested as I heard him fish his keys out of his pocket.

“Why don’t I go home with both of you?” She ran her fingers up the inseam of my jeans, and I swear to God she purred.

“I’m in favor of that solution,” I said as I got up and unfolded my cane. Luckily I didn’t poke out anyone’s eye or knock the glasses off the table. “My place though, since I know where everything is.”

“Auggie’s place it is then,” Jai agreed coming up beside me, so I could place my hand on his sleeve for the walk out to his car. The girl followed along on my other side. Her high heels tapping a lovely beat on the floor.

***  
The girl, Paula, was all over me on the ride to my apartment. She had her hands under my shirt, and I didn’t want to be rude by not reciprocating. Her bra was pretty much exactly how I imagined it, delicate lace, probably black with smooth cups, and she shivered when I ran my thumb over nipples. I enjoyed the way the crook of her neck tasted and smelled too.

“That’s not fair,” Jai protested as he drove parking lot for my building. I recognized it from the pothole that made every car I was in bounce. My space would be empty. It wasn’t as if I needed it, but I sprayed territory on it so people could drop me off. I’d had more than a few people towed out of it over the years.

“Tell you what next time, I’ll drive, and you make out with the hot girl.”

“Or I can drive, and you can make out with each other,” Paula offered.

“Oh, hell no!” We both answered at the same time as Jai turned off the car.

I fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Giving up trying to make those work, I tugged the sides together and knotted them under her very nice breasts, and then pressed a kiss where the little heart shaped locket she was wearing touched her skin.

“I don’t want my neighbors to get the wrong idea about me,” I told them as we climbed out of the car.

“Please, Auggie,” Jai let out a snort as he followed behind Paula and I on our way to the front door. “I’m sure that your neighbors are used to you and your conquests.”

“That’s true,” I smirked as I unlocked the security door and lead the way to the elevator, holding the door open before hitting the button for my floor. Paula shifted against me, and I heard her and Jai start to make up for my advanced scouting in the back seat. “Guys, I only live on the third floor. Wait until we’re inside.”

The three of us somehow managed to get to my door. I’m pretty sure we were weaving a bit on the way down the hall, hopefully not leaving a trail of clothes. In the morning, when I was sober I was going to realize that Jai was too drunk to drive. It was like the start of a bad joke the blind guy, the drunk spy and the hot chick walk out of a bar… I was giggling so hard that it took me four tries to get my key into the lock, but I finally got to yank the door open.

“Home, sweet, home,” I said with a bow as they each brushed past me. I knew Jai’s step, and Paula paused along the way to grope me. “Beer’s in the fridge if you want more. Bedroom’s this way.” I didn’t need my cane once we were through the door, and I made a beeline to the bedroom. “All I ask is that you don’t leave anything on the floor. Last thing I wanna do is end up face down on the carpet.”

“But that can be fun, Auggie,” Paula said as she started to undo my shirt. “I’ll be careful though.”

“You’re a sweet girl,” I told her. “I’m sure I’m in very capable hands.”

“I’m sure we both are,” Jai said. “Nice big bed, Auggie.”

“Well, this isn’t the first time I’ve had a threesome, Jai. Of course usually they were both girls.”

“You do that often?” He asked.

“A few times, for me any two girls are twins. All cats are gray in the dark.” I stopped tugging off my briefs to glance in the direction of Jai’s voice. “Not that this is like that. We’re making a Paula sandwich.”

***  
Warm wetness surrounded me, and I could feel the press of Paula’s tongue on the underside of my cock. My bones had melted a couple of hours ago before I’d fallen asleep, so far be it from me to protest her waking me up in style. I listened for the sounds of Jai’s snores, but I couldn’t hear anything other than the sounds of Paula’s very talented mouth.

“Yeah, baby, that’s nice,” I moaned and arched my back. My head was still spinning a bit from all the beer, but this was one hell of a way to wake up. Jai was going to be so jealous. Of course for all I knew he was watching that was his style. She dragged her teeth over the head of my cock, and I gasped again before she started sucking and stroking at me again.

“God, fucking dammit!” I was going to lose it soon. Her mouth was so fucking hot, and when she sucked first one ball and then the other I had to twist my fingers into the sheets to hang on for dear life. My nerves were firing, and I could see stars as my orgasm rocketed through me. Paula didn’t stop. She took me all the way, and I was so glad she decided to sit down at our table.

“Come up here where I can reach you,” I mumbled when I could catch my breath, I let go of the sheets, but I couldn’t quite reach her head to run my fingers through her hair. I needed to touch her. Sitting up on my elbows, I bumped into the other warm body in the bed. My eyes shot open.

“Son of a bitch.” That was a boob. I’d hit Paula in her sleep unless Jai was wearing her bra and had stuffed it. “Jai! You better be sober enough to drive home.”

“I didn’t hear you tell me ‘no’, Auggie,” he said with a snort. I felt the edge of the bed shift as he got up, and then the rustle of clothes as he got dressed.

“I was asleep, passed out…whatever. Dude, I can’t believe you did that.”

“You seemed to enjoy it.” I heard the sound of his car keys and the end of the bed sank down as he sat to put on his shoes. I didn’t want to imagine the look on his face.

“Of course I enjoyed it. I’m a guy. But I don’t exactly like whisker burn with my blow jobs. This never happened,” I told him in a hiss in case Paula woke up. The last thing I wanted was a witness.

“What about the girl?” He asked as he got up and paused at the bedroom door.

“She’s out cold. She doesn’t know. I’ll call her a cab in the morning.” I waited in silence, glowering at him until I heard the door to my apartment close and the sound of a car starting down in the parking lot before I got up to take a shower.

***  
“Did Jai head back to London?” I jumped out of my skin at the sound of Joan’s voice from the door to my office. I hoped like hell that I didn’t turn red or anything that might give away what had happened.

“Yeah, he had a flight before lunch this morning.”

“Good,” she said as she placed a folder filled with Braille marked pages into my hands. “I don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I.” Not anymore. I popped open the folder and started scanning the pages. A smuggler had been assassinated. The daily grind was just what I needed to forget what had happened. God help Jai if he ever got posted to DC. 


End file.
